Call Of Duty
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Chapter 2 Updated/Kami adalah 13 prajurit dari pasukan rahasia yang dipersiapkan untuk melawan pasukan federasi. Suara tembakan, bau amis darah, teriakan membahana, peluru berterbangan, penyelinapan dalam gelap, penyanderaan, pencurian data, dan lainnya adalah makanan kami. karena Kami adalah AKATSUKI
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Kami adalah 13 prajurit dari pasukan rahasia yang dipersiapkan untuk melawan pasukan federasi. Suara tembakan, bau amis darah, teriakan membahana, peluru berterbangan, penyelinapan dalam gelap, penyanderaan, pencurian data, dan lainnya adalah makanan kami. Rasa gentar dan ragu telah lama menguap dari kami meninggalkan tekad bertahan dan mempertahankan yang besar dalam jiwa kami.

KAMI ADALAH AKATSUKI

.

.

Call Of Duty

By: Akasuna No Nagi-chan

Genre: Adventure, Action, Friendship, Crime, And Romance

Rate: T+

Character: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, And Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, Confusing, etc

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Prolog

Kami adalah 11 prajurit melawan ratusan bahkan ribuan pasukan federasi. Saat itu base kami diserang dan prajurit lain sedang berperang mempertahankan kapal induk serta markas pusat. Peluru berterbangan bagaikan hujan, suara teriakan membahana di segala arah, bau amis darah yang tidak dihiraukan, serta rasa gentar yang terbang menguap. Kami pun menembak musuh dengan akurasi mendekati sempurna. Prinsip kami adalah 'Tidak boleh ada satu pun peluru yang terbuang percuma'.

Tembakan terus berjalan, selagi ketua kami berusaha menghubungi komando pusat meminta bantuan. Sementara itu kami terus mendesak musuh untuk mundur dengan menumbangkan musuh di barisan depan. Ketika musuh di barisan depan berkurang, kami maju secara terpisah dan menuju apapun yang bisa di jadikan perlindungan.

Pertempuran sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam namun tidak ada tanda kami akan mendesak musuh walaupun sudah banyak barisan musuh yang kami hancurkan. Dan akhirnya ketua kami berhasil menghubungi komando pusat untuk meminta bantuan. Setelah penjelasan singkat dari ketua, komandan kami menyetujui permintaan kami dan segera mengirimkan bantuan udara untuk kami.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, 1 jet tempur dan 2 helikopter datang membantu kami menumpas habis musuh. Dalam 1 jam, kami berhasil menyapu penyerang dan beberapa di antara mereka melarikan diri. Dengan sukacita kami pun bersorak dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke tanah secara bersamaan untuk melepas lelah.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya" ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang kepada tiga orang di depannya.

"Keren sekali Itachi-nii" seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersenyum lebar dengan kagum kepada pria yang bercerita tadi.

"Tentu saja, Naruto" jawab pria yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut

"Hn, apakah itu benar?" Tanya pemuda lainnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja benar Sasuke-kun" jawab satu-satunya perempuan di sana dengan kalem.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku percaya pada Itachi-nii" jawabnya dengan cengiran tidak berdosa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke rumah" sela Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah itu memperhatikan secara singkat pepohonan-pepohonan rindang di bukit ini. Tujuan awal mereka ke sini adalah untuk olahraga, namun Naruto berhasil memaksa Itachi untuk menceritakan pengalamannya semasa berada di pasukan khusus dulu.

"Yosh, aku juga sudah lapar" balas Naruto semangat yang juga langsung berdiri.

"Hn, dasar rakus" ejek Sasuke yang kemudian ikut bangkit juga.

"Aku tidak rakus, kau yang-"

"Sudahlah Naruto, Itachi-nii sudah meninggalkan kita" Sela Sakura mulai berjalan mengejar Itachi yang sudah berjalan duluan. Dengan wajah sebal Naruto pun sedikit berlari mengejar Sakura, Sasuke, dan Itachi yang meninggalkannya.

"Hoi tunggu ak- Whoaaa" teriak Naruto ketika merasakan getaran kencang. Karena terkejut ia sedikit terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Whoaaa gempa, tolong aku" teriak Naruto lagi. Kali ini Sasuke datang dan menolong Naruto, sedangkan Itachi dan Sakura menyusulnya. Mereka pun membantu Naruto dan kembali berjalan. Namun baru tiga langkah, getaran tadi kembali datang dengan skala lebih kuat. Setelah itu terlihat sinar seperti laser datang dari langit yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Itachi benar-benar terkejut dan terlihat memucat melihat sinar tadi.

"Ju-JUUBI" teriak Itachi panik. Ia mulai berlari menuju rumah dan diikuti oleh Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Mereka sampai di jalanan kota mendapati orang yang menatap ke langit dan beberapa di antaranya mengambil foto 'sesuatu' tersebut. Mereka kembali berlari menuju rumah namun Itachi berbelok menuju arah lain.

"Kalian pergilah ke rumah, aku akan mengambir truk" teriaknya pelan memberi perintah. Sakura langsung menuju rumah namun mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak bergeming, ia kembali dan menarik paksa mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura/Sakura-chan?" protes Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terima yang kemudian melepaskan tarikkan Sakura dan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kurasa kalian mendengar perintah Itachi-nii dengan jelas" Balas Sakura datar tidak seperti biasanya dan membungkam kedua sahabatnya. Mereka terus berlari menuju rumah dan dengan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran kepada kedua temannya namun hanya dibalas dengan bisu oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tidak lama, getaran tadi kembali terjadi dan kali ini disertai suara ledakan yang sangat besar.

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini" Sasuke angkat bicara yang disetujui kedua temannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Itachi" putus Sakura tegas dan menghilangkan embel-embel _–nii _pada Itachi.

"Hn/Yosh" Balas Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka pun berlari mengikuti Sakura yang menuju ke arah halaman belakang. Walaupun penuh dengan pertanyaan, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak lagi mempertanyakan tindakan Sakura. Mereka belum pernah melihat Sakura yang seperti ini sehingga mereka pun tidak lagi meragukannya.

Setelah mendobrak pintu belakang, mereka kembali berlari menyusuri halaman belakang dan melompati pagar. Sinar tadi pun sampai mengenai lahan di seberang jalan menimbulkan getaran yang lebih keras. Dalam hitungan detik tanah serta jalan mulai retak dan hancur. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka melanjutkan lagi pelarian mereka dan kali ini dengan lebih banyak rintangan.

"Persiapkan diri kalian" Teriak Sakura memperingatkan kedua temannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura mulai melompati retakan jalan dan diikuti teman-temannya. Melihat tidak ada kemungkinan mereka melewati jalanan, Sakura mulai berbelok menuju rumah-rumah yang mulai hancur. Disepaknya kaca-kaca besar dan berlari melalui rumah tersebut. Ia pun berlari lagi menuju halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Tanah mulai naik turun membuat rumah yang mereka pijak naik dari ketinggian yang seharusnya. Mereka terus berlari dan berhenti sebentar melihat sebuah truk dari kejauhan yang menuju arah mereka.

"Kita akan melompat" putus Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka melompat dan mendarat menuju atap rumah di bawah mereka. Mereka terus berlari dan melompat menyusuri rumah-rumah tersebut. Setelah melewati empat rumah, mereka kembali menuju jalan dan mengejar truk yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi" ujar Naruto dengan semangat. Namun Sakura tidak menyadari kondisinya yang lagi tidak sehat sehingga ia mulai lemas dan terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan/Sakura/Saku/" teriak Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke serentak. Naruto dan Sasukeberbalik arah dan menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring di jalan. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya menuju belakang truk. Itachi pun langsung memutar balik dan menginjak gas dengan kuat.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura terbangun mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di truk Itachi dengan Sasuke yang memangku kepalanya. Dikumpulkannya kesadarannya dan mengamati sekitarnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang memandang sedih ke arah kota mereka dan Sasuke yang tengah memandang kosong ke depan. Naruto kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura-chan" ujarnya dengan senang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura lama kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, syukurlah" ujar Sasuke pelan. Sakura pun duduk perlahan setelah membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan kotanya yang telah hancur dengan pandangan sedih.

'Selamat tinggal'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yo minna, nagi kembali dengan fic MC .-. fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita pada game dengan judul yang sama alias CoD atau Call Of Duty, cerita ini terinspirasi dari seri Ghost. Well, gatau mau bilang apa lagi, buntu soalnya.

So, Keep or Delete?

Readers yang memutuskan ini dilanjut apa tidak, kalo dilanjut, nagi langsung main lagi CoD biar dapat feel-nya, hahaha :D

Jangan lupa review minna, semakin banyak review semakin cepat pula chapter depan datang

Akasuna No Nagi-chan


	2. Ch1: Brave New World

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Kami adalah 13 prajurit dari pasukan rahasia yang dipersiapkan untuk melawan pasukan federasi. Suara tembakan, bau amis darah, teriakan membahana, peluru berterbangan, penyelinapan dalam gelap, penyanderaan, pencurian data, dan lainnya adalah makanan kami. Rasa gentar dan ragu telah lama menguap dari kami meninggalkan tekad bertahan dan mempertahankan yang besar dalam jiwa kami.

KAMI ADALAH AKATSUKI

.

.

Call Of Duty

By: Akasuna No Nagi-chan

Genre: Adventure, Action, Friendship, Crime, And Romance

Rate: T+

Character: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, And Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, Confusing, etc

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Brave New World

-5 tahun kemudian-

"Komando Sektor B kepada Tim Alpha"

"Alpha 2 di sini"

"Lakukan patroli di sekitar dinding"

"Roger"

"Dengan siapa kau berbicara"

"Aa, teme kau sudah bangun? Tadi itu Komando sektor B, kita disuruh berpatroli"

"Hn" Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan kembali menggunakan rompi anti pelurunya. Setelah itu diambilnya _Assault_ _rifle _semi-otomatis dan _handgun_ yang diletakkannya di dekat tangan kanannya sebelum ia tertidur. Setelah itu di susulnya Naruto yang telah menunggunya di dekat runtuhan bangunan tempat mereka beristirahat bersama seekor anjing.

"Serangan Federasi 5 tahun lalu benar-benar dahsyat" celetuk Naruto tanpa sadar ketika memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dilihatnya bangunan, jalan, dan rumah yang hancur hanya menyisakan puing-puing dan beberapa bangunan yang masih berdiri walau dengan keadaan mengerikan.

"Sudahlah" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Etto, hehehe gomen Sasuke" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Hn, saatnya bergerak"

"Aa, benar. Kau yang pimpin jalan" titah Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan melewati sisa-sisa runtuhan bangunan dengan hati-hati dan siaga terhadap kemungkinan bangunan tersebut kembali runtuh. Namun, tiba-tiba anjing tadi mulai menyalak ke arah pintu memberi kode kepada kedua tuannya.

"Tenang, Kurama" Perintah Naruto pelan namun tegas yang langsung dituruti oleh anjing bernama kurama tersebut.

"Ia merasakan sesuatu, atau seseorang" ujar Sasuke berbisik pelan kepada Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto yang mendekati pintu. Setelah itu Sasuke mengepalkan dan mengangkat tangannya ke arah Naruto sebagai kode untuk diam. Setelah itu diacungkan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian diikuti oleh jari tengahnya sebagai tanda waspada dan membuat Naruto mengangkat senjatanya. Setelah jari manis ikut terangkat, mereka berdua bersama Kurama mendobrak pintu dan mengarahkan senjata ke depan. Namun mereka hanya mendapati kawanan rusa yang langsung berlari tak beraturan ketika mendapati pendatang baru.

"Hah, kurasa kurama lapar" celetuk Naruto.

"Hn, tenang sobat, kita akan makan di markas nanti" ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus ringan kepala Kurama. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju jalanan dan kali ini Kurama menyalak tertahan dengan ekor yang tegak. Setelah itu mereka sedikit menunduk dan memperhatikan keadaan jalanan yang berada di bawah runtuhan tempat mereka berada.

"2 orang" bisik Sasuke pelan. Setelah itu ditepuknya pelan bagian punggung Kurama yang menyebabkan anjing tersebut berlari menerkam salah satu prajurit federasi di depan mereka. Sementara itu dengan sigap Naruto yang telah bersiaga dengan senjatanya sedari tadi langsung melayangkan peluru menuju prajurit satu lagi. Dalam hitungan milisekon prajurit tadi tumbang tanpa sempat menembakkan pelurunya ke Kurama, begitupun dengan prajurit yang diserang oleh Kurama.

"Kerja bagus sobat" Puji Naruto setelah menghampiri Kurama dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengontak markas" celetuk Sasuke mengeluarkan radio dari sarung pada pinggangnya.

"Alpha 1 kepada markas"

"Silahkan"

"Kami baru saja menumbangkan 2 prajurit federasi di sisi barat daya dinding"

"Baiklah, akan kukirim prajurit lainnya untuk berpatroli, akhiri"

"Kita lanjutkan patroli" perintah Sasuke setelah menyimpan radio kembali ke sarung pada pinggangnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, ia melompati retakan jalanan yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan Kurama dalam diam. Di ujung jalanan yang retak, mereka bertemu dengan salah seorang prajurit mereka yang berlari dan memberi kode kepada mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto setelah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan prajurit tadi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mendengar Kontak Senjata di arah barat, ikutlah"

"Hn"

"Guk...guk"

.

.

.

Dor...dor...dor...

Trrrt...trrrt...trrrt...

"Markas, masuk"

"Silahkan"

"Kami diserang, kirimkan pasukan"

"Baik. Akhiri"

Suasana perperangan benar-benar memenuhi atmosfer daerah di barat 'dinding' yang memisahkan markas komando sektor B. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai serta Kurama langsung berlari bersembunyi dibelakang apapun yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pertahanan.

"Beta team, serang di sebelah kanan! Delta team, serang di sebelah kiri! Dan Alpha team, ikut aku!" perintah salah seorang prajurit bertopeng dengan lantang dan tegas yang langsung dituruti.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kurama mengikuti prajurit bertopeng tadi yang menghabisi musuh-musuh di di depan mereka. Suara tembakan memenuhi daerah tersebut disertai dengan peluru yang berterbangan di udara layaknya hujan. Tak lupa darah mulai bertumpahan di tanah diikuti berbagai teriakan.

"Grenade"

"Cover me"

"Affirmative"

"Sasuke, fokus dengan musuh di depanmu" teriak prajurit bertopeng tadi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn, ha'i" balas Sasuke singkat dan langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah salah seorang prajurit federasi yang sedari tadi mengincar Naruto. Dalam hitungan milisekon Sasuke merasa senjatanya diarahkan dengan tepat dan dalam kedipan mata, Sasuke meluncurkan pelurunya. Tanpa ampun peluru tadi menembus leher prajurit federasi tersebut dan bahkan mengenai teman dibelakangnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Naruto pun langsung menargetkan senjatanya ke salah seorang prajurit federasi dengan cepat. Setelah merasa tepat sasaran, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto menarik pelatuknya dan meluncurkan peluru dari _shotgun_ miliknya. Peluru tadi dengan cepat menembus rompi anti perluru milik prajurit federasi dan menewaskannya dalam hitungan detik. Sementara itu Kurama pun telah berhasil menumbangkan musuh dengan brutal sementara Naruto melindunginya.

"Kerja bagus, prajurit. Tetap pertahankan serangan 'tepat sasaran' tadi" perintah prajurit bertopeng tadi tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ha'i" balas Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan tanpa memalingkan wajah mereka dari arena perperangan.

Sasuke's PoV

Sial, musuh terus berdatangan tanpa henti. Beginikah perasaan Itachi beserta pasukannya dulu? Hn, kurasa tidak, mereka sudah profesional, berbeda dengan kami yang masih berada dalam level 'Regular'. Dan siapa pria bertopeng ini? Apa mungkin dia salah satu pasukan 'elite force'? Atau jangan-jangan 'Secret Force'?

Ah, ini tidak penting. Untuk saat ini aku harus memikirkan cara untuk memukul mundur musuh dan mendesak mereka. Walaupun kami berhasil membuat mereka mundur perlahan, ini belum cukup dan akan memakan waktu lama. Hn, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku pun berlari maju menuju tumpukan kontainer yang bisa kujadikan pertahan dengan sedikit zig-zag yang aneh untuk mempersulit musuh 'mengunci'-ku. Setelah itu kutumbangkan beberapa musuh dalam pandanganku dengan satu peluru untuk satu musuh. Kulirik Naruto yang terlihat berapi-api setelah menyaksikan bagaimana aku menumbangkan banyak musuh dalam waktu singkat dengan akurasi tinggi. Ia langsung mengikuti kegiatanku menembak semua musuh dalam pandangannya, begitupun dengan Kurama. Hn, anjing pintar.

Si topeng juga terlihat berhasil menyapu bersih semua musuh di hadapannya dalam waktu singkat, yang sialnya melebihiku. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, aku berlari menghampiri mayat salah satu prajurit yang kutembak dan memungut _machine gun_ yang dibawanya dan membuang _assault rifle_ milikku. Aku pun mulai menembaki musuh dengan mambabi buta, mengabaikan perintah awal si topeng. Si topeng yang sepertinya melihat aksiku mulai membentakku melalui earphone di telingan kananku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya dengan keras kepadaku. Namun aku hanya mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan aksinya. Ia pun kembali berteriak menanyakan hal yang sama, namun disertai umpatan-umpatan. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah aku kembali mengabaikannya. Aku harus menjadi bintang di perperangan kali ini, HARUS.

Normal PoV

Sasuke terlihat menikmati kegiatannya dengan sebuah machine gun. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, para musuh mundur dan terdesak lebih cepat. Pada akhirnya, musuh di hadapan mereka semua pun habis tersapu bersih. Mereka semua langsung berlari menuju gerbang raksasa yang menjadi akses menuju 'daerah perlindungan'. Namun, baru saja tiba di depan pintu gerbang, musuh kembali menyerbu dan kali ini disertai dengan sebuah helikopter yang ikut menembaki mereka.

"Alpha 2, gunakan _rocket launcher _di sana untuk menghancurkan helikopter" perintah si topen selagi berlindung dan menembaki musuh. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah pos dan mendapati _rocket launcher_ dengan amunisi penuh. Diambilnya dengan cepat dan segera diposisikannya pada bahu tegapnya. Setelah itu dikuncinya helikopter tadi dengan cermat dan dengan segera diluncurkannya sebuah roket yang mengejar dan menghancurkan heli tadi. Puing dan bangkai heli tadi jatuh mengenai beberapa prajurit federasi. Akhirnya para prajurit federasi pun mundur dengan cepat meninggalkan gerbang besar tadi.

Gerbang pun terbuka setelah seluruh prajurit federasi melarikan diri. Mereka semua memasuki gerbang dengan perasaan lega dan gembira, begitupun dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Kurama yang melewati gerbang tadi. Namun, dengan cepat pria bertopeng tadi mencengkram tangan Sasuke dan membantingnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi bocah? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin sok hebat dan menunjukkan kebolehanmu? Kalau dalam situasi lain, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, tetapi akibat aksi sok pahlawanmu, salah seorang prajurit kita terkena peluru nyasar dari serangan membabi butamu. Kau pikir apa alasanku menyuruh kalian berdua berhati-hati dalam menembak? Tentu saja karena kita tidak berperang sendiri. Untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan, lain kali aku akan menembak kakimu untuk memberimu hukuman." Bentaknya dan kemudian melepas cengkeramannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, gomenasai senpai" balas Sasuke dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tahu ia bersalah dan bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta bahawa ada prajurit lainnya yang ikut maju bersama mereka. Si topeng tadi pun berlalu setelah berdehem singkat dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, maksudnya bertiga bersama Kurama.

"Yang tadi itu jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati teme, yang penting kau merubahnya" saran Naruto sok bijak kepada Sasuke.

"Urusai, dobe" balas Sasuke sewot dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

"E-eh, matte" kejar Naruto diikuti Kurama. Sementara itu mereka tidak menyedari sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dari atas.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto" ujar sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaahhh, apa ini? Gomen minna, ceritanya masih jelek dan membosankan, semoga kalian suka, ehehehe. Hm, jika ada yang bingung, silahakn tanyakan di kotak review aja

By the way, anyway, busway, ketebak gak sih siapa si topeng dan yang natap mereka itu? Yang bener author kissu deh, ahahaha.

Ohya, balas review dulu yaww

**Luca Marvell**

Enggak kok, memang semua wilayah Jepang diserang, ehehe  
Arigatou atas review-nya Luca-san, semoga suka chapter ini, review lagii

**Nao Yowanke**

Ini udah dilanjut, Nao-san, jujur saya termotivasi lagi buat lanjut ini cerita berkat review dari Nao-san yang bilang dia setia baca ini fic, arigatou gozaimasu Nao-san *mewek* review lagi yaa

Makasih amatsuki-san, jadi terharu, ehehehe  
review lagi yaa

**Belyuva Sasuko**

Sipp, ini gatau sih udah panjang atau nggak, stuck sih, ahahaha  
updated, dan semoga suka, nggak kilat tapi sih, ehehehe  
review lagiii

Well, itu aja, bagi yang lain jangan jadi silent reader, dengan banyaknya review saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan fic ini. Review kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya, bagaikan tetesan embun ditengah kehausan *lebay*

Intinya jangan lupa review minna-san

Dan Special thanks to:

**Nao Yowanke**

**Luca Marvell**

**Belyuva Sasuko**

**Arashi no Magatama**

**Pleuro**

**Dan Semua Reader yang meluangkan waktunya buat membaca fic ini**

Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada yang udah nge-review, fav, dan follow. Tanpa kalian fic ini bukanlah apa-apa

**Akasuna No Nagi-chan**


End file.
